<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and I'll wait for you as if I'm waiting for a storm to stop by pvnkflamingo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865016">and I'll wait for you as if I'm waiting for a storm to stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo'>pvnkflamingo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fotomuseu [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fotomuseu, M/M, Reunion, soft triste com final feliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>|| I've heard them talking about how I'm gonna put you off; tell me, how can I put you off when you're a matter of urgency? ||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrej Martins/Arthur Frahlich, Andrej Martins/William Ventura (mencionado), Arthur Frahlich/OC (mencionado)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fotomuseu [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and I'll wait for you as if I'm waiting for a storm to stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts">sunflowersutra</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um rabisquinho finalmente revisado, que aconteceu após um filme indie coming of age e várias conversas apaixonadas sobre Fotomuseu com o amor da minha vida, meu Arthur  💙 Feliz um ano de casamento para nós, meu amorzinho perfeito!!!  💙💛 Quero casar com você mais um milhão de vezes :'')</p><p>[Título e summary: trechos de "Glass in the Park", de Alex Turner]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Haviam esgotado os assuntos triviais há alguns minutos - perguntas sobre trabalho, </span>
  <em>
    <span>o que anda fazendo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>como está fulano</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Elogios sobre o café e o local do encontro. Elogios à aparência um do outro - estes um tanto mais tímidos, ainda soando estranhos depois de tanto tempo. Andrej podia ver a mente de Arthur buscando uma deixa para sair antes que tocassem em um ponto sensível, que falassem sobre os dois. Sobre a briga, que já parecia tão sem sentido, e os meses que seguiram, como se o mundo tivesse virado ao contrário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você… Você tá com alguém?” perguntou o bailarino, subitamente. Delicadezas e jogos de palavras nunca haviam sido algo deles. A mudança na expressão do francês era clara - estava desconfortável com o assunto, mas aliviado por finalmente falarem sobre. Talvez pensasse que quanto mais rápida fosse a conversa, mais cedo poderia estar de volta em sua casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estava. Não mais.” respondeu Arthur, olhando firme para o bailarino. “Você foi embora. Eu estava sozinho, eu precisava… Eu precisava de alguém. Eu não me arrependo” afirmou Arthur, e seu lábio inferior parecia tremer levemente, como se ele estivesse segurando as palavras antes que elas saltassem para cima de Andrej. “Mas… Não durou muito” acrescentou, em voz mais baixa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah” comentou Andrej, sem saber exatamente como se sentia ou o que queria dizer. Não podia dizer que se lamentava, ou oferecer sentimentos que não eram seus. Não estava irritado, e compreendia - ainda assim, podia sentir-se quase feliz que estivesse tudo acabado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur riu, meio debochado, meio com pena. “Você deve estar todo cheio de nós por dentro, né? Pelo menos algumas coisas nunca mudam”, comentou, e sua expressão suavizou-se por alguns segundos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não sei o que dizer, só”, o bailarino defendeu-se, e aquilo também era a velha dinâmica dos dois amigos - ele não sabia ser diferente. “Eu também… Estive com alguém por um tempo”, revelou, ainda que soubesse que Arthur tinha plena consciência daquele fato. O mundo era realmente pequeno, para os amantes e ex-namorados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As lembranças do sorriso tranquilo de Will ainda o assombravam nas noites quietas, como um eterno lembrete de que nada poderia ser tão descomplicado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E?” perguntou Arthur, sua voz quase uma provocação, mas tocada por curiosidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E não durou. Não era o que eu queria de verdade” Andrej deu de ombros, admitindo a verdade em voz alta - mais para si mesmo que para o francês. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E agora você vai me dizer que o que você queria de verdade, esse tempo todo, era eu?” o museólogo soava quase impaciente pelo desfecho daquela conversa; ansioso por se ver livre daquela situação.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na verdade sim” confirmou, sem hesitar, sustentando o olhar do amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur suspirou. “Eu vou ter um filho, Andrej.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O bailarino assentiu, sério. “Eu sei”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você sabe...?” Aquela informação pareceu tirar o francês do seu centro, desfazendo sua postura defensiva, e Andrej quis se aproximar e tocá-lo, ajudar que relaxasse, como tantas vezes antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda não era o momento. “A Amanda me contou. Parabéns, Arthur. Com certeza vai ser uma criança de sorte” afirmou o bailarino, sorrindo levemente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O museólogo revirou os olhos. “Sorte? Eu vou cuidar dele sozinho” revelou, voltando sua atenção para o canudo em seu copo, começando o processo nervoso de destruí-lo aos poucos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu sei que vai se sair bem” Andrej tentou tranquilizá-lo, sabendo que suas palavras teriam o efeito exatamente contrário - ainda assim, precisava tentar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E como você sabe, te ensinaram a ver o futuro na escola de balé também? Ou isso você aprendeu na escola de </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckboys</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” perguntou Arthur, sarcasticamente, mas sem veneno na voz; parecia estar contente com o elogio velado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você vai ser um bom pai. Eu sinto isso”, respondeu o bailarino, desviando sua atenção para sua própria xícara de café, e voltando a olhar para o francês apenas quando ouviu o suspiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O que exatamente você quer comigo, Andrej?” o museólogo soava cansado, como se a mera ideia de uma discussão o esgotasse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O bailarino tentava ser o mais sincero e direto possível, evitar atalhos e desvios. “Eu quero que as coisas sejam como antes..." respondeu, com toda a confiança que conseguia reunir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não vão ser” interrompeu Arthur, sem cerimônias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu sei” concordou, suavemente, com um pouco mais de emoção e impaciência na voz. “Mas eu quero estar com você. Agora, mais do que nunca.” Talvez não fosse apropriado ou normal, talvez parecesse estranho e Arthur riria de seu sentimentalismo súbito. Ainda assim, no momento em que soube da gravidez de uma ex-namorada sem nome de Arthur, teve a certeza de que precisava estar ali, com ele, em todos os momentos. A ideia do melhor amigo que havia sido seu namorado, seu amante, seu incentivo e companhia, criando um filho sozinho, partia seu coração; não por Arthur, que com certeza enfrentaria algumas dificuldades, não pela criança que ainda não nascera, mas por ele mesmo, Andrej, por não estar ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca havia deixado de amar Arthur, e amaria até o fim de seus dias, provavelmente. Precisava dele, de seus sorrisos, seus olhares, das mãos gentis e hábeis, da implicância, de como o francês conseguia tirar sentimentos de dentro do bailarino que ele próprio não sabia estarem ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur apenas riu, incrédulo. "Você ficou doido, é?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrej respirou fundo, procurando as palavras. "Se eu fiquei doido, se não fiquei, não sei. Eu sei que te amo e sinto sua falta, e esses últimos meses… Eu quero você comigo de novo" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O museólogo parecia estar vivendo uma mistura particularmente complicada de emoções. "Andrej… Você entendeu que eu vou ter um filho, certo? Porque de verdade. Eu não quero reatar pra você decidir daqui seis meses que não é pra você. Se não fosse… Eu não posso mais apostar em coisas incertas pensando só em mim". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O bailarino pensou por alguns segundos, buscando no rosto de Arthur algum sinal de que aqueles meses separados haviam passado; Andrej sentia que a ausência de Arthur estava escrita por todo o seu corpo. "Você ainda me quer?" perguntou, diretamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Não importa o que eu quero", rebateu Arthur, cruzando os braços e encostando na cadeira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pra mim importa. Você me quer de volta?" insistiu o bailarino, e aquele era o momento decisivo para os dois - qualquer que fosse a resposta, Andrej não discutiria, não tentaria se defender de uma negativa. Desejava ardentemente um </span>
  <em>
    <span>sim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas suas esperanças já haviam se consumido todas só no caminho para aquele café. Já havia aberto seu coração e se exposto; apenas Arthur poderia decidir seu destino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O museólogo parecia desconfortável com a ideia de decidir qualquer coisa, porém. "Vamos com calma? Eu não posso te dar uma resposta agora. Eu… É bom te ver de novo, saber que está bem. Eu não posso te prometer que seria como antes. Mas… Podemos terminar esse café. E você pode me levar pra casa. E vamos decidindo aos poucos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cautela de Arthur com o próprio coração não era novidade para Andrej, e ele assentiu, sentindo o rosto relaxar. Podia até mesmo dizer que sentia-se feliz - tinha esperanças novamente. "É uma boa ideia" concordou, e estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, para que Arthur a pegasse. O museólogo pareceu levemente irritado com o gesto por um momento - mas logo cobriu a mão do bailarino com a sua própria, entrelaçando os dedos como podiam. Aquele pequeno toque pareceu desfazer alguns dos nós dentro de Andrej, e ele não pôde evitar sorrir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Não pense que caí no seu papinho" alertou Arthur, soando levemente derrotado. "Você vai me deixar em casa, mas não vai subir, ok?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos sabiam que aquilo não era verdade; Andrej apenas continuou. "Já fico feliz em poder passar uns momentos a mais com você", afirmou, e seu sorriso foi espelhado por Arthur - naquele momento, Andrej poderia jurar que nada havia realmente mudado. Que a tempestade havia passado. Que os danos não haviam sido tão severos quanto ele imaginava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floresceriam novamente. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>